Illusionary Piety
by Enthysia
Summary: The tale of Ados, a young, failed magician and of a young priestess of Lathander.


My apologies for the uninformative summary. This is my first attempt at any serious writing. Criticism appreciated. Hope you like it. More will come, hopefully.  
---

The inn's common room was deserted, save the innkeper, a few old men sharing their usual stories and brews in a secluded corner, and a young man sitting quitely and sipping a glass of wine at the bar. The man had shoulder-long, blond hair that framed his handsome face beautifully. His striking blue eyes were watching the innkeeper wipe some glasses, over the rim of his own, an unmistakably bored look on his features. He wore a tight tan vest, unbuttoned to show his well-trained chest, and a pair of equally tight pants. The inn was the only one of its kind, in the small forest village of Brokenlog, on the border of Neverwinter Wood, not far from the City of Sails. Ados - that was his name - lifted his gaze from the innkeeper and let it wander around the room. As his gaze passed the old men, one currently raising his mug in salute to a particularly funny story, the door next to the bar burst open and a young woman with long black hair stormed out.

"The stove shutter is stuck again" she called to the innkeeper with an exasperated look on her face.

"For the sake of..." he mumbled and stomped off to the back, grunting to the girl as he passed her, "If only you would clean it properly once in a while"

Through it all, Ados had been staring at the girl, rather taken aback. Even with the dirty apron she was currently wearing, and her hair matted with soot, she was quite a sight. Her ample breasts were strutting beneath the tightly knotted apron, and her eyes were sparkling through the soot that covered her face. Ados called his illusion magic to the front of his mind, and began mumbling the arcane syllables quitely. ´

Half an hour later, Ados was upstairs in his room with the girl held fast in his embrace.

Ados was a rogue wizard, so to speak, having studied briefly at the Host Tower in Luskan. He had left the Tower not long after, however, and consequently, his arcane abilities were, admittedly, quite limited. For the subtle, mind-affecting illusionist magic Ados often used, they were quite sufficient though.

Helped along by the honey glaze his magicks had implied on her mind, Ados had had no trouble sweet talking the girl to come with him to his room, and here they were, locked in a warm embrace. Ados kissed the girl softly, and continued the gentle kiss for a while until he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile, his hands were busy extricating the girl from her apron. He untied the knot on her back slowly, and let the apron fall, slipping his hand inside her loose cloth shirt, quickly finding one of her ample breasts, cupping it gently. He smiled as he heard the girl groan in pleasure, and slightly increased his magical influence on her. She started unbuttoning his pants.

Ados opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness flowing through the nearby window. He hoisted himself up to rest on his elbows, and glanced to his side where a beautiful, young girl lay fast asleep, exhausted from their exploits the previous night. He let a hand slide across her soft skin, and felt his member stirring slightly. He interrupted the action before he was aroused any further though, and slid out of the bed silently. He picked up his clothes and started to dress. He buttoned the lower buttons of his tight vest, making sure his well-defined chest showed quite clearly, and buttoned his pants, at the same time admiring himself in the mirror on the wall. His shoulder-length blond hair hung smoothly, framing his handsome face with his shining blue eyes. He double-checked his exuberant attire, and pulled on his boots and his cloak. With a fleeting glance at the naked girl in the bed, who had been granted the dubious honour of being his sex-toy for last night, he exited the room and headed down the stairs to the inn's common room. He nodded curtly at the innkeeper, flipped a gold piece at him and exited the inn. Outside he pulled his cloak tighter, warding off the chilly wind, and started towards the village square, and the merchant caravan waiting to take him home to Luskan. He smiled at his own thoughts, as he rounded a house corner; home? Hardly.


End file.
